Wrap Me Up - Codstin Christmas Special
by neon giraffe
Summary: A story how Justin meets Cody days before Christmas, how Cody hates shopping, is clumsy and how the nicknames Stunning Eyes and Angel were born. Merry Christmas!


**Christmas Special:**

**Wrap Me Up**

Cody:

I liked Christmas. I mean I wasn't one of those people who were just crazy about Christmas and started buying gifts in April. But I liked the spirit of the holidays, the relaxed and laid back attitude, but there was still some kind of electricity in the air, the wait for Christmas Eve. I liked the snow and the crispy air and then the contrast when you stepped inside, the warmth wrapping around you.

Christmas spirit was a funny thing, some years it just didn't come at all, but this year it came with a sudden bang. I was giving out hand made cards and seeing everyone's happy and surprised faces just made me really happy.

It was couple days before Christmas and I was in the train, coming home from school. I realized that I didn't have any presents for anyone yet. Somehow the time had just flown past and then it was the holidays and I totally forgot to go shopping. I fished out my phone and sent a text to my best friend Jan..

"_Heyyyyy. What's up?"_

"_Hii. Well not much, watching TV, Where are you?"_

"_About an hour way. What are you doing today?"_

"_Umm well we're going to see my nana. Why?"_

"_Well I just realized I have no presents yet and I hoped you could have helped me out."_

"_sorry man can't. Well I wish you luck anyways. You suck at buying presents :D."_

"_I know. Thanks for the reminder -.-. That's why I asked you.  
"Yea my parents are forcing me to go :/."_

"_It's fine. I'll try to survive."_

I sighed and put my phone away. I really sucked at buying presents. It was a well known fact. Jan- my best friend back home always teased me. It didn't help that I was terrible at remembering birthdays. I seriously couldn't remember anyones except my owns. Jan once slapped me because I didn't remember his. We've been friends since well..Forever so I guess I deserved it.

I looked out the window and texted my mum if she could drop me off to the local mall so I could go shopping. She answered me yes and soon it was my stop.

We took my luggage home and then my mum drove me to the mall. I waved her off and walked in. The mall wasn't huge like some cities had, three billion storeys and triple the times of shops. It had two storeys and it had a bit of everything. I walked through a corridor that had shops on either side of it, expensive decorating shops, fast food place, Dressman. I headed forwards to the escalator. I jumped on and tapped on the beat of the song I was listening to. The mall was decorated and it looked beautiful. People were shopping and smiling laughing and it made me smile too.

I reached the top and started to stroll around the shells. I had to get a present for my mum, Jan, sister and dad. I had no idea what to buy. I took a deep breath and started to walk forwards the corridor, hoping for something to caught my eye.

Justin:

It was eight o'clock in the evening. An hour of work and then I was done. But I didn't really mind working on Friday evening, I had nothing else to do. My best friend Blake was out of town in some wedding so we couldn't hang out. Plus Christmas was almost here and the mall had people shopping for their loved ones, the radio was playing Christmas songs and I found myself humming along. I was in the beauty and health part of the shop, shelving some creams and jars. I smiled to a granny and she smiled back and she staid to talk to me. I didn't mind, I liked talking to the customers.

When she left, I went back to shelving, quietly singing a song.

"_things are looking up, looking, there's magic every where you go, strangers stop to say hello, hello, hello. So turn it up, turn it up, as loud as you can make it go, cause love is on the radio."_

Cody;

This was hell. Hell on earth. I hated this, I sucked at this and I wanted to go home.

I've been wondering around these corridors for an hour now and got nothing. Absolutely _nothing. _It was Friday now and Christmas Eve was on Sunday. And I was so totally completely utterly _fucked._

I sighed and headed downstairs, tapping my finger on the railing of the escalator. On my left was the tool section but I knew nothing about tools so I scathed the idea.. I decided to go to the right. I arrived on the bottom and turned right. I circled around all the shelves and felt hopeless. I had no idea what to buy anyone. If Jan was here, he could have helped me, he was good at this kind of stuff.

I finished circling and realized that I had just went around the whole damn shop and found nothing. I walked randomly to the beauty section, my legs and back hurting from all of the walking. I was so screwed, two days till Christmas and this was the biggest damn store in this small damn town. I sighed and rested my head against one of the shells that had some creams and bottles on it. I lifted my hands to grip the shelve next to my head. When that didn't help, I banged my head on the iron shelve repeatedly.

"That's really not a good idea. Neither for the shelve or for you." I suddenly heard a noise coming from my right. I turned my head to the direction and saw something so cute and hot and sexy and adorable the same time that I somehow lost all of the power over my hand and it made a weird fast movement, knocking down all of the bottles of that shelve.

Somehow I managed to kick it with my feet too, making some of the bottles on above my head fall and hit me on the head on their way down.

And because apparently there is no limit to my awesomeness, I made a very girly yell, stepped on top of one of the fallen bottles and fell on my back.

After that, I just closed my eyes and willed the whole thing to be just a dream and I would count to ten and I would be in my bed, everything would be okay-

"Oh my god are you okay?" I heard a worried voice. I squeezed my eyes tighter together, trying just for a second more but it didn't work as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes, cracking one open and then the other. I saw the cute and hot and sexy and adorable thing hovering on top of me, brows knitted together, worry filling his eyes. My heart started racing immediately so quickly closed my eyes again. When he shook my shoulder again, I had to open my eyes.

So this thing was actually a human, boy to be more specific, around my age, probably a bit older. He had brown smooth hair, styled back, shorter on the side. He was one of those ridiculous red elf hats with a white tuft that was hanging above me. He had clear perfect skin and his eyes just made want to fall all over again, even thought I was on the ground already. They were chocolate brown but when the light hit them, more like hazel or toffee.

I then realized that I was on the ground, this gorgeous boy hanging over me and apparently he was asking me something because his mouth was moving and he had a questioning stare.

"Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Neck? Arms?" he asked and I snapped back to reality. I blushed harder than anyone has ever blushed on the face of this earth. I quickly got up to a sitting position to cover my face that was redder than all of the fires in hell put together.

"I'm I'm fine. Totally okay. All good. " I said and tried to avoid his eyes. Well him all together.

"Are you sure? You fell right to your back, did you hit your head?" he asked I noticed that his hand was still on my shoulder. The touch was burning through my jacket. I focused on my energy on not getting a boner. But thinking about your boner really doesn't make it go away I learned. Then I felt the Stunning Eyes shake my me.

"Wh-what?" I asked and made the mistake and looked at him. I noticed his pink a bit pouty lips and the strand of hair that was out of place. I got a very huge urge to kiss those lips so they'd go all red and more pouty looking and tuck that hair back just so I could mess up his hair totally by running my hair through it. And if all that could be done alone together on a bed with red silky sheets-

"I asked if you were okay? Let me see your eyes." he said and grabbed my chin and lifted it up. If the touch on my shoulder was burning – and I was wearing a cardigan and a jacket for fucks sake – then having his long and slender fingers on my bare skin sent shivers all over my body.

He pushed my chin up and looked in to my eyes, his brows knitted together in concentration.

"Well you're pupils are normal so that's good. Do you feel dizzy, light headed, do you want to puke?" he kept shooting questions and realized how completely and utterly foolish I was looking, I was sitting on a damn floor at a mall, bottles all over me and Stunning Eyes thinking that there was actually something wrong with me.

"No no no I feel absolutely fine." I told him and tried to crack a smile. The same moment I moved my hand to support myself and felt something wet and velvety. I made another very unmanly noise and snapped my hand back. I looked at it and saw that I had some kind of cream on my hand. I looked back and saw that one of the fallen bottles had opened.

"_there is no way this can get any worse." _ I thought to myself. I looked at Stunning Eyes and noticed that he was wearing a red long sleeved shirt that only the mall workers wore.

"I'll totally pay for that I'm really sorry." I said and looked around. There must had been over twenty bottles on the floor and I sighed.

"And I'll help you clean." I added and got to on knees, starting to gather the fallen bottles.

"Oh well thank you. But are you sure you're okay?" Stunning Eyes asked looking honestly worried.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. I'm just clumsy." I said and tried to laugh but it came out sounding odd.

"No it's my fault, I startled you." Stunning Eyes said and started to gather the jars too. I looked at him amazed.

"What no? No way way this is your fault man. It was all on me." I said and looked at him which was a mistake. He smiled softly and I kinda maybe wanted to pass out.

"Well you can't say I didn't warn you." he said and I was confused. He must have seen that because he added:  
"Before you fell I said that that's really not a good idea?"

"Oh yes!" I remembered. "Guess I'm just a rebel, I do what I want." I said and regretted what I said immediately, I mean _who says that? _ To my absolute surprise Stunning Eyes laughed. _Actually laughed._ I wanted to pass out several times in the row.

We gathered the rest of the bottles and I helped him put them in the right places. I looked down on the opened bottle and then Stunning Eyes was kneeling next to it, wiping the spilled content on the floor.

"Oh let me do that, it's my fault after all." I said and knelled down next to him. I took the towel from his hand. Our fingers touched just slightly and he chuckled at the same time and those tow combined lead to my heard racing, hands shaking and face red. I ducked my head down and cursed the decision to cut my my hair, now long hair covering your face seemed like an excellent idea.

I wiped the floor and kept my eyes on the ground, hoping he didn't see just how red I was.

"Are you really sure you're okay?" Stunning Eyes asked one more time.

"Yea yea I'm totally fine." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back and for a second we just staid there kneeling next to an open bottle of some cream, eyes locked. I blushed hard again and went back to wiping the floor.

Justin:

Oh my. Of all the things I thought might happen on this shift, angry, stressed customers, forgetting my lunch or something like that, I really didn't think about this scenario. In front of me was kneeling down maybe the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid my eyes on. He had blond hair styled carefully which made me want to mush it up, he was fit as fuck and he's eyes were blue. I mean _blue_. Who doesn't have a thing for guys with blue eyes? Well I do at least. He had a low voice and a thick accent that made me want to wrap my tongue around his.

And I made him fall to the ground. I was so embarrassed and worried that he was actually hurt. He looked flushed and red, his hands shaking and face blushing. He kept telling me that he was okay and I just had to take his word for it. I desperately wanted to talk to the Angel as he reminded me of, but all of the words I ever learned during the short time I've been stomping around this planet, seemed just disappear. Everything that came up just sounded so stupid. "_hey are you from around here, haven't seen you around? _Yea because I stalked you and know everyone here. "_are you looking for something?" _Again stalking. "_can I just kiss you right here and now?"_ I won't even comment on that.

So instead I just sat there and wondering what the hell am I supposed to do next. He finished wiping and looked up and his eyes caught me off guard again. He seemed to be talking so I tried to drag myself down to earth.

"Sorry what?"  
"I said that I'll pay for this."

"Oh no no you don't have to, it was my fault anyways." I said shaking my head.

"What no it wasn't I mean I was leaning on the shelve and-"  
"No but I startled you and then-" we were both talking the same time. We suddenly both stopped and started laughing.

"You know what? Let's just say that it fell from the shelve and I'll just throw to the trash. That happens every day here, it's no big deal." I offered and he looked at the jar in his hand, brows knitted together.

"I just don't want to get you in trouble." he said and made my heart flutter just a bit.

"I won't. And if I do, I'll just blame the blond rebel. So deal?" I asked and he chuckled, the sound making me smile.

"Okay deal." he said and offered his hand. I took it and felt something jolt inside me when our hands touched. We smiled at each other and I kinda wanted to crawl in to a ball and giggle like a girl.

He got up and I followed his example. So this was the moment when we parted and I would never see the Angel again. I stuffed my hands to my pockets and just took a deep breath, convincing myself that he probably wasn't even around here, so if he said no, I would never see him again and the embarrassment would last only five seconds. I ducked my head down, took another deep breath and forced the words out.

"So are you shopping for Christmas presents?" I asked. It's silly how such simple small talk made me want to poop my pants.

"Yeah unfortunately." he answered and I looked up and saw that he was smiling.

"Why unfortunately?" I asked. He sighed deeply and answered.

"Well because I absolutely suck at buying presents. I mean I've been here for an hour and I got nothing." he said, gesturing at his empty hands.

"Really?" I chuckled and smiled.

"Yea really. And it's two days still Christmas."

"_ask him if he needs help. Nononono you can't ask that! Ask him! No! Ask! No!"_

I squeezed my eyes shut and before I had time to react the words fell out from my mouth.

"Do you..Do you need help finding something?" I asked, my voice rising in the end of the sentence a lot more than I intended. He looked at me surprised and I regretted what I said.

"I mean I work here and I know my way around here so I thought if you needed help but if you don't want to then that's totally fine but umm yea." I finished and lifted my gaze from the floor. He looked at me smiling and I had no idea what was going on could I just run home now?

"That sounds like a really good idea." he said and I laughed out loud relieved.

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I say that I suck buying gifts I really mean it." I laughed and he blushed. I hoped it was because of me.

Cody:

"So who do you need to buy a gift?"Stunning Eyes asked. I was still a bit overwhelmed and not quite on this earth after he offered to help me shop. This was one of those situations that I wanted to run away from as fast as possible, but in the other I wanted to stay near him and keep looking at his face and body and his smile and okay focus. I cleared my throat and tried to put some letters together to form words.

"Well it's more like who I don't need to buy a gift. But for my mum and best friend and sister and dad." I listed and he shook his head chuckling.

"Never thought that you could actually go shopping like a week before Christmas or something?" he joked and I kinda got lost staring at his lips. Then I realized that he looked at me worriedly, he must thought that he insulted me or something. I smiled at him and answered:

"Nah I just really like to leave things to the last minute. It must be the rebel thing or something." I said and we both laughed.

"So...What does your mum like?" he asked and I thought.

"Well..Candles? But I always buy her candles so umm."

"Does she eat candy?"

"Well not really."

"Does she like to paint or anything?"  
"No not really."

"Decorate the house?"  
"No." I said and started blushing. He must think that I don't know my mum at all.

"I got an idea." he said and I looked at him. "pampering." he stated proudly.

"What?"

"Buy her some papering stuff. You know creams and lotions and that kinda of stuff." he said authentically. My face lid up.

"Oh yes! That's a great idea! But I umm. I don't know anything about lotions or stuff." I said.

"That's why you got me." Stunning Eyes winking and started to walk somewhere. It took me a good ten seconds to recover from that wink and had to run to caught up from him.

We arrived at the beauty section and Stunning Eyes started to pick some bottles.

"So I would suggest on some face mask here take that and then something moisturising and then maybe bath salt. Do you have a bath?" he said and took some bottles and gave them to me, while talking really fast.

"Yes" I managed to croak out, balancing the bottles.

"Good then take those and maybe buy a box so you can put them in there and just tie it with a ribbon." he finished. I was holding the bottles, trying not to drop them and looking at him a bit confused. He chuckled and looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I just kinda got in to it. Didn't mean to drown you with words or the bottles." he said aetiologically l and looked so adorable that I wanted to wrap him up and take home and open on Christmas.

"No it's fine really. How do you know so much about all of these bottles?" I asked and he blushed and I realized that that really wasn't the best thing to say.

"I've been shelving on this section for a month now so I kinda learned the products and ...stuff." he said and stuffed his hands deeper to his pockets, lifting his shoulders in a dismissing matter.

"Well I think it's cool. I mean that you helped me and..stuff." I finished and this was so awkward. I mean I was crushing on this guy I just met and he probably wasn't even gay or bi and I was screwed.. There was a pause where neither of us said anything and just stared Aat the ground. But in my defence, it was a very interesting ground. All of those shades of grey and oh my god _what do I say now?_

"Umm so... Who else do you need to buy a gift for?" Justin asked and sighed relieved. I could do this, just stick to safe subjects. And don't say anything stupid. And don't fall down. And don't drop anything. Okay I'm screwed.

Justin:

"Dad, sister and then Jan." The Angel said. The name Jan caught my attention. Did he have a boyfriend? That's awesome! Well yes and no. Yes because that means he's gay and no because well he's taken then. I got really curious which was a bad thing because we all know they saying "curiosity killed the cat."

"Well let's start from you're sister. Did she wish for anything?" I asked and Angel seemed to think.

"Hey! I remember now! She sent me a text about some random stuff she wanted. Wait I have to check." he said and took his phone out. I kinda lost myself watching his fingers slide across the touch screen and his face. He was biting his lip, occasionally licking his lips. It was getting a bit too much for me so I just gulped and started rearranging some stuff on the shelve.

"Okay here! She said she wants Beyonce's new CD and then a umm. Tangle Tamer? What ever that is. And One Direction movie." he listed and I nodded thinking about those items.

"Well the CD section is just right behind the corner." I said and started walking.

We went around the ship and picked up the stuff Angel mentioned. We didn't have the One Direction movie, but the CD we had. Tangle Tamer ended up being a brush that did some wonderful things to hair.

"It better have, it's almost 20 euros." Angel said and we both laughed hard. Things were getting slightly easier and less awkward between us and I wondered how that was possible, we only met each other like half an hour ago. And every passing minute I found new cute things the Angel did. He would nervously fiddle with the hem of his shirt, rub the back of his neck, brush his hair. And bite his lip. That was the worst of them all. Every time he did it, I wanted to push him against the nearest wall and have my turn biting that lip. I controlled myself thought.

We didn't find anything for his dad, he was semi rich and if he wanted something, he would just buy it. But I suggested that he'd buy a massage from the local store. He liked the idea and it was settled. The last person was the one I kinda dreaded.

"So this Jan. What does he like?" Angle scratched the back of his neck

"Well umm... Music I guess. He's that kind of stylish guy, um then he likes umm. Food?" he said and it sounded like a question. My heart dropped a bit more, I wasn't the most stylish guy, I mean I did look what I put on but that's pretty much it.

"Okay well hmm...He's that kinda of guy who already has it all isn't he?" I guessed. Angel's face lid up and he nodded and he looked so adorable that I kinda wanted to die.

"Yea he is! It's so annoying to try to buy him gifts when he already has everything." he shook his head and my heart sunk yet a bit more. So he buys this Jan guy presents a lot then? Like birthdays, Christmas, anniversaries...

I took a deep breath. This was stupid. I didn't even know this guy, there is no reason to be jealous.

"Well then I'd say that buy him something he likes. Just like normal things, his favourite candy, soda, stuff like that. There's no reason to buy him stuff he doesn't need, like some decoration elf stuffs. Just buy him something he'll enjoy." I finished and looked up nervously. He seemed to think awhile and then smiled widely, teeth and everything I hoped for something to support myself on to.

"That is so true. I mean...Why haven't I thought about this before." he laughed a bit and shook his head. It made me smile that I made him smile. When he looked up and caught me smiling, he smiled back and my tummy did some kind of triple volt.

We walked around the store and picked up Jan''s favourite stuff. Angel told me stuff what they had done, when they climbed to the roof of their school and almost got caught, when they went swimming in the middle of the night to their neighbours pool. When they crashed Jan's scooter, when they ran away when they were 6. With every story I compared myself to this guy and realized that I had no chance. I was just a guy who worked in the mall and liked kittens and music and singing. I wasn't some stylish brave guy who takes their boyfriend swimming in the middle of the night.

Cody:

"I think we got everything!" I exclaimed and looked at the basket that was full of stuff. Stunning Eyes looked at it and smiled at me, making me giggly and light headed. I wanted to just pull him close and taste those lips I've been dreaming about for god knows how long.

"So the check outs then?" Stunning Eyes asked and I nodded. We stood in the queue and talked. It wasn't awkward at all any more and it made feel so happy and odd. I mean we just met and we could just talk about nothing and everything and it wasn't weird or awkward. We joked and laughed and had a blast. When I paid and packed the stuff, I realized that I had no wrapping paper.

"Oh shit." I said.

"What?"

"I don't have anything to wrap these." I said and Stunning Eyes just smiled.

"Come here." he said and put his hand to the small of my back. I almost chocked on my breath but pressed back just a bit to his touch. He leaded me towards the hallway for about 10 meters and stopped in front of a wrapping station.

"Oh wow you have one of these!" I exclaimed and smiled happily.

"Yea we do. Better get to work then!" he said and let his hand slide away from my back. I frowned, wanting him to keep holding me but didn't dare to say anything.

I gave Stunning Eyes some of the presents and he started wrapping them like a professional, hands moving fast, wrapping the paper around the packet, making a small ribbon on the top of the packet.

I looked down on the small box that I was supposed to do, I cut a peace of the wrapping paper and put the box in the middle of it. Then I tried to wrap it around the box. It wasn't working at all.

I heard Stunning Eyes chuckle next to me and looked at him. I noticed that I had my tongue poking out and for a second I thought that I saw him stare at my lips. I licked at my lips and saw his eyes follow the motion. My heart was pounding, maybe he actually liked me? Then he chuckled again and said:

"You have no idea what you're doing don't you?" I looked down on the present, the paper was all crinkled and even ripped from one part.

"No I have it all under control." I said and he laughed.

"C'mon let me help you." he said and deserted his own present. He came to stand really close to me and I caught a hint of his shampoo, it was sweet and smelled like fruits. I wanted to burry my nose in to his hair and then I was actually leaning in. I stopped myself just in time and blinked rapidly to get myself under control.

"So first of all, you need take a smaller peace of paper." he said and reached past me for the paper. He cut a peace out and I was getting seriously distracted. He was standing just a couple funny centimetres away from me, his heath radiating from his body.

"Then you put it to the lower corner and put a peace of tape here like this." he said.

"Then turn it around so it all the papers covers the whole package and then tape it." he said and his scent was filling my nose and I was blushing and breathing hard, heart in my throat.

"Okay and now for the ribbon." he said and took the roll of red ribbon. He wrapped it around the package once.

"Okay put your finger here." he said but I was so disorientated that I just stood there a moment before I realized that he told me to do something.

"Sorry what?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Here." he said and took my hand to his and laid it on top of the package., one finger on top of the ribbon My breath hitched and he look at me, his face just five centimetres away from me. Hie eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open. I saw his Adam's apple move up and then down. He licked his lips and I followed the movement, my heart racing so fast that you could hear it on the next county. I took a shaky breath in and watched as he bit his lower lip hard, like he was trying to control himself with all his might. Then he quickly looked away and started tying the ribbon.

"There." he said quietly. "and now just curl the ribbon." he said but I stated at him.

"Do you know how?" he asked and I shook my heard.

"Okay so take the scissors like this." he said and put the scissors to my hand, and then wrapping his own hand on top of mine. His hand was warm and soft and I was breathing shallowly and feeling like I was going to pass out.

"Then put the ribbon between your thumb and the blade right there." he instructed.

"Then pull slowly." he said and squeezed my hand and pulled away from the package. When we reached the end of the ribbon, it snapped back and was all curly.

"Wow." I chuckled and he smiled at me. I turned to look at him and his dimples were showing, hazel eyes sparkling and it was so wonderful. His warm breath was caressing my face, we were that close each other. He was still holding my hand in his and I thought I might felt his squeeze a bit. I smiled and then he was moving his head and was he going to kiss me _please let him kiss me._

"Justin!" there was a shout and Stunning Eyes jerked away. He looked past me and his face broke in to a wide a smile. He let go of my hand and stepped past me.

"Blake! What are you doing here? I thought you were away the whole Christmas!" Stunning Eyes exclaimed happily. He went over to a guy with dark almost black hair, big eyes and a wide smile. They hugged and the guy kissed Stunning Eyes on the cheek. My heart fell past China I the scissors fell from my hand. The sound of them hitting the floor woke me up and bent down to pick them up.

"Who's this?" I heard the guy ask. Justin and the guy walked back to me and Stunning Eyes laughed. The guy had his arm around Stunning Eye's shoulders.

"This is umm. Wow I realized I don't even know you're name!" he laughed.

"It's Cody." I said shyly.

"I'm Blake." the guy reached out his hand and I took it. Then he moved his hand around Stunning Eyes' waist.

"And this is Justin." Blake said and nodded towards Stunning Eyes. He had a name now. _Justin..._ I tasted the name on my tongue. _Justin and Cody. _I had to try. My eyes fell on Blake's hand on Justin's hip. I frowned and stopped repeating our names inside my head. I mean of course he had a boyfriend. He was hot as hell, funny, cute, adorable, hot, fit, amazing...

"So how did you guys meet?" Blake asked and Justin blushed.

"Cody here was shopping and then a small accident happened and then I helped him shop for gifts." Justin explained shortly and I nodded politely, blushing of the memory.

Blake eyed between us and silent fell..

"Well good that someone puts his lazy ass to work!" Blake exclaimed and tickled Justin's side. He giggled and my heart fluttered and sank the same time. He was so cute, doubled over trying to protect himself from Blake's fingers, but it was sad because I couldn't be the one doing that.

"Shut up Blake." Justin said once he stopped tickling him.

"But we have a couple of presents left so." Justin said and nodded towards the table.

"Oh it's fine, I think I'll manage now." I said and waved dismissively. Justin just lifted his eyebrows and snickered.

"Sorry Cods but I just saw you try to wrap a present it was well.. To be honest, hopeless." he said and I blushed.

"yeah but you showed me how to do it so I think I got it now," I tried but Justin just detached himself from Blake and brushed past me.

"Oh that what I was, How To Wrap A Present tutorial riiight." Blake said and gave Justin a knowing look that I didn't understand. Justin just blushed hard and went back to wrapping the presents.

Justin:

We worked in silence for a moment, me and Cody wrapping and Blake sitting on the table. We didn't really talked, apart from occasionally asking for the tape or scissors.

"So." Blake started. I eyed him, my eyes warning him not to say anything stupid.

"Who are all of these presents for?" he asked and looked at the name tags I wrote.

"My mum, sister and Jan." Cody answered and focusing on curling the ribbon. He had his tongue between his lips, brows furrowed in concentration. I just stared at him, a small smile rising to my lips without even noticing it. Blake tapped his fingers on the table and I looked at him, he had a knowing smirk on. I narrowed my eyes on him and went back to work.

"This one is big. It's for _Jan_. " I said, emphasizing the word and looked at Blake, trying to make him understand that **I **was wrapping a present for **Cody's **_**boyfriend. **_Blake only lifted his eyebrow and smirked. I mouthed "_leave it_" to him but he acted like he didn't see it.

"Oh Jan. Is he around here? Is he nice?" Blake asked and I wanted to hit him. So much for being subtle.

"Yea he is. And I guess he's all right." Cody said and shrugged.

He's all right? He's boyfriend is just _all right? _Suddenly all of the One Direction and boy band songs about how much better I am than you're boyfriend and how I would do all the things, make you happy and hold you tighter and make your smile wider and god knows what started to play in my head.

"Okay. You here long?" Blake asked.

"Well my school starts at the 7th so till then." Cody answered and looked so adorable and ridiculous trying to curl the ribbon, but the ribbon was putting up a fight.

"Here let me help you." I said without thinking much put my hand on top of his and helped him to curl it. When I let go, I glanced at Blake and saw that his face was pretty much saying "_why don't you just bang him here on the table won't you?" _I only shook my head and tied the last present.

"Okay we're all done now." I said and put all of the presents in a bag.

"Thank you very much. I'd be still wondering out there without you." Cody said smiling and smiled widely back.

"No problem. It was my pleasure".

"But umm my ride is going to be here soon so I guess I have to go now." Cody said and I nodded. A bang of sadness hit me, but I pushed it down.

"It was nice meeting you." I said and offered my hand.

"Yea you too." Cody said and shook my hand. "And merry Christmas." he added

"Yeah you too." I answered and then it was awkward. I wanted to ask his number or address or if he wanted to hang out or _anything._ Instead I just stood there.

"Well umm bye then. And thanks again." he said, waved and walked away

"Bye." I sad to his retreating back.

Once he was gone, Blake jumped down from the table.

"We'll you're the biggest idiot I have ever met." he said clapped my back.

"What?"

"You just let the hottest guy I have ever seen walk away." he said and I only sighed and shook my head.

"He was taken. That Jan guy." I said bitterly.

"He was so totally in to you." Blake said.

"No he wasn't!"

"Oh he was. He was all blue big eyes and smiles and blushing. But you're too idiot to see it." Blake said and I snapped my head towards him.

"What? Really?"

"Yea really. So obvious." he said and rolled his eyes.

"But it doesn't matter. He has a boyfriend." I said and looked at my shoes frowning.

"No he doesn't. " Blake said.

"And how the hell would you know that?"

"Duh Facebook. Look, he's full name is Cody Simpson and it says he's single."

"But that doesn't mean-"

"And the Jan guy is Jan Fireway, and he is in a relationship with a really hot guy. Look." he said and showed me Jan's profile on Facebook. Indeed he was in a relationship with some guy and they just posted a pic of them kissing yesterday.

"Oh god he's single." I said shocked.

"Yup. And you're still an idiot." Blake said and put his phone away. "And why the hell aren't you running after him already?" Blake said casually leaning on the table.

"Run!" he said louder and I was running towards the door. I dashed out, searching for the blond hair and blue eyes. I looked around but didn't see him. I ran to one direction of the yard but didn't find him. I ran back but he was gone. I sighed and defeat and stomped back in. I reached Blake and sighed again.

"He left already." I said sadly.

"Oh c'mon don't look like puppy after losing favorite toy. We'll find him." Blake said. I didn't believe him.

It was Christmas Eve, the clock was around six and I was with my family at home. We had already opened all of the gifts and eaten. I looked at the torn wrapping papers on the floor and remembered the moment where I almost kissed Cody. I sighed deeply and fiddled with a peace of wrapping paper. Suddenly my phone ringed and I saw that it was Blake.

"Hey man."

"Hey what's up?" Blake asked.

"Nothing. Sitting here."

"And moping about the one blond angel that got away?"

"Shut up."

"Knew it. So are you home?"

"Yup."

"Okay goof. Stay there."

"What?"

"Nothing, just don't go anywhere."

"What on earth are you going on about-"

"Okay great see you bye!" he said and hung up. I looked at the phone like it was going to give me answers. It didn't, so I just sighed again and flopped on the couch.

Then the doorbell rang and I almost jumped out from my skin.

"I got it!" I shouted and almost ran to the door. I opened it and dropped my jaw to the floor. In front of me was standing Cody. I looked at him my mouth open.

"What..What are you doing here?" I managed to croak out.

"I umm. I somehow got a present that has you're name on it. Blake contacted me on Facebook and said that he accidentally left you're gift to my house. I have no idea how that happened, it quite odd." he explained, holding a small wrapped box in his hand. I looked at the gift and he gave it to me.

"Um okay. How the hell did he know where you lived? And why couldn't he just picked it up and brought it to me?" I asked and started to open the present. I had a bad feeling about this.

"I have no idea. He just said that he's out of town and told me your address and asked me to bring it to you." Cody said and shrugged. I got the present s open and there was a small paper inside it. I opened it and saw Blake's handwriting.

"_Hey guys_" I read out loud. "_I left this present to Cody's mailbox on purpose and this is the only gift you'll be getting this year Justin, you'll owe me after this. You both are just shy idiots so someone had to do something to get you two together. So I left the gift to Cody's mailbox and asked him to bring it to you. Cody, Justin thought Jan was your boufriend and that's why he didn't kiss you. And I am not Justin's boyfriend, if you ever considered that option. Oh my god I might puke even from the thought of that._

_So now that this whole situation has been explained to you dummies, I have done my good deed for the day._

_Now kiss idiots. There is a mistletoe in the box so you kinda have to._

_-Blake." _

I finished and looked up in shock.

"Blake's not your boyfriend?" Cody asked, looking as shocked as I was.

"No ew no. We've been friends for like five years now and he's not gay." I said and felt my heart starting to race.

"And Jan is not yours?" I asked quietly and Cody shook his head.

"No god no. And he's happy in a relationship. " he said and I bulged. I look in the box and picked up the mistletoe that was in the box.

"Wow he actually put it here." I said and looked at Cody. His eyes were wide and face flushed.

"I guess we have to kinda you know. " he said, gesturing at the plant " I mean it's bad luck if you dont-" suddenly there were a pair of soft angelic lips on mine and what I was about to say faded away somewhere. But I didn't mind. Cody was kissing me and it was so wonderful that I wanted to explode. My heart was beating and my stomach was fluttering and turning and I just dropped the box from my hands and wrapped my arms around his waist. He hummed and pulled me closer and I finally could mush up his perfect soft hair. I pushed him back until he reached the wall and pressed him against it. Our tongues touched for the first time and I decided that God was real and miracles happened and love excited.

When we parted he chuckled.

"Merry Christmas Justin."

"Merry Christmas Cody."

Author's Notes.

There is the Codstin Christmas Special. Well obviously. -.- haha.

I wish very good Christmas to all of you, even if you don't celebrate it, spend time with your family and loved ones and just be happy.

Not everyone has a white Christmas like I do here in Finland, but what ever you got, enjoy it! I love you all and codstin loves you too!

Sincerely

-neongiraffe.


End file.
